User blog:The Symphonic Taco/Word of the Wiki - Issue No. 3 (06/10/2014)
=Word of the Wiki= Ask Taco "What is your favourite book series?" -KittenWaddles Like you, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter. And quite a few fandom books. Although, my favourite book series has to be The Declaration Trilogy. -Taco - "Are chinchillas cute?" -Merrymolly23 Definitely. They're like cute tiny fluffy little... ❤︎! -Taco - "Do you hate Minecraft?" -The Jonie Sorry to disappoint you, but I love Minecraft. ❤︎ -Taco ---- Did You Know? In your lifetime, you'll eat at least 3 spiders in your sleep. (Submitted by MarinaTheTenkaiKnight) - In the average chocolate bar, there's 3-8 insect parts. (Submitted by MarinaTheTenkaiKnight) - There is a living skeleton extremely close to you and in the place you're in at this very moment. (Submitted by The Symphonic Taco) Welcome to the Word of the Wiki Welcome to the official newsletter of the Wiki, the Word of the Wiki, published by The Symphonic Taco! Here we have information on this Wiki's latest news, ask columns, weekly polls, featured users, and more! Be sure to check out the Word of the Wiki every week for new updates. Latest News ''Word of the Wiki'' is Back As you all may know, we missed three issues of Word of the Wiki. For that, I'm so sorry! A lot of us have school and other things going on, so it's really hard for me to keep up. There's a new update on this newsletter. It used to be posted on Wednesdays, but from now on, it's gonna be posted on Thursdays, and occasionally on random. We'll let you know more about this. Carve Your Pumpkins It's the time of the year where the dead have arisen, the graveyard is spookier and the night is full of creepy creatures - it's almost Halloween! This wiki is going to have a party for Halloween. More details will be mentioned in future issues. So grab your costumes and get ready for trick-or-treating! Interviews We didn't interview anyone this time. :( Tell us who you want to be interviewed next time in the comments below! Comics and Riddles Comics We don't have any comics this issue :( Submit your own comic here! Riddles :1. (Submitted by Cloetta3 :D) What has been to Paris once, went to Canada three times and is the oldest of its brothers and sisters? :::::::::::::Answer to be revealed next issue. Featured User This week's featured user vote is a tie! It's a tie between... The Symphonic Taco and Omegasonic2000! Weekly Poll Last week, you were asked about the Frozen party. 40% liked it, 50% despised it and 10% didn't even show up (LOL). Since Halloween is just around the corner, what're you gonna do? What are you dressing up as for Halloween? Ghosts, vampire, witch - a classic costume. Something flashy and out of the ordinary. A character - one of my favourites. Not something scary, but a cool costume. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. :( Help Word of the Wiki Grow You can help the newsletter become better! Submit comics, riddles, questions, Did-You-Know? facts, interview requests and nominations for featured users for the next issue. ---- Thanks for Reading Thanks for reading the 3rd issue of the Word of the Wiki, published on 6th October, 2014. Stay tuned for the 4th issue, coming out on 13th October, 2014. [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'They let me travel to different universes without moving my feet.']] Category:Blog posts